On This Joyous Day
by Krystiana
Summary: The next chapter in this little schtick I've got going.


On This Joyous Day  
by Kristina Brannan  
aka Krystiana Slinky   
{kbrannan@raex.com}  
{vichan@yyhmail.com}  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~vichan  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
PG-13  
  
I don't own Gargoyles, but Krystiana and Salem are all mine. Don't take them or else   
I will beat you. Gargoyles and all related characters belong to Disney/Buena Vista,   
not me. Please don't sue. I'm not getting any money out of this, so I have no money   
to give.   
  
Flames are not appreciated. You get what you paid for, so don't complain. (That's a   
joke, in case you were wondering. If you don't get it, you're not smart enough to be   
flaming anyone, anyway.)  
  
This is just a story to get into Krystiana's life. Kinda like a biography, and it starts off   
a new saga. In order to read this, you must read these works to FULLY understand   
this:  
  
Music Says It All  
To Live Again, Parts I and II  
Echoes of the Future  
Companionship  
The Gate {co-authed by Kristafori}  
Soul Mates, Parts I and II  
The Coven Saga, Part I: The Awakening  
The Coven Saga, Part II: The Struggle  
The Coven Saga, Part III: The Fury  
Faith at Heart  
Time  
  
I have written several other pieces, but you needn't worry about them.   
  
If you wanna e-mail me about this story, send it to one of these addies:  
  
kbrannan@raex.com  
vichan@yyhmail.com  
  
***BE SURE TO VISIT MY SITE FOR MORE FANFICTION!!! Sign the guestbook,   
too!!***  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~vichan  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
The Phoenix Flame burned brighter than day. A human female appeared in   
it's place. She looked to be about 5'7", tall for a girl her age. She had white hair,   
green eyes, and an everyday teenagers' outfit: baggy jeans, chain, hiking boots, and   
a slightly battered t-shirt. Tucking something blue and gold away, she headed for the   
main street.  
It wasn't smart to be walking around the streets of Manhattan at night by   
yourself or otherwise, especially when you were young. But the girl was armed. She   
was skillful with several forms of martial arts, she had a machete, and a life-time's   
experience of fighting. She was safe.   
She looked up to the Eyrie building. Her place of birth. But she couldn't let   
whoever was up there see her.   
She hadn't wanted to come back here, but she didn't have much of a choice.   
She HAD to be here...  
  
------------------  
On This Joyous Day  
------------------  
  
2002 A.D. December  
  
The azure female gargoyle walked as quietly as possible through Castle   
Wyvern. She wasn't being sneaky - just quiet.   
And nervous. She had no idea how her mate would react when she told him.   
Would he be shocked? Angry? Stupified? She just didn't know.  
Quiet and nervous. Two words you would probably NEVER use to describe   
Demona. But nonetheless, they were fitting.  
And now she was getting impatient. Where the hell was Brooklyn? He didn't   
have patrol, he wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the library-  
"Aurora?"  
Demona let out a sound - something between a shriek and a gasp. She   
whirled around to face Brooklyn, who was giving her a strange look.   
"Brooklyn!" she squeaked, not fitting her usual straightforward personality.  
Brooklyn ignored Demona's jumpiness. "You needed to talk to me?"  
Demona nodded, her voice seemingly unable to leave her mouth. She   
gestured for him to follow her into the library, which was empty last she checked.  
She did a quick survey of the great roon, lingering on the shadows to make   
sure they didn't move. When she was satisfied they were alone, she smiled. She   
turned to her mate, nervousness rising to a peak.  
Brooklyn sat down and looked at Demona expectantly.  
Demona tried to remember exactly what she decided she would say. Finding   
nothing, she tried to make something comforting up.  
"Brooklyn, I'm pregnant," she blurted out. She resisted the urge to smack   
herself on the head. ~Smooth, Demona,~ she thought.  
Brooklyn smiled. "Aur, that's great!"  
Demona felt all pressure roll off of her. "You're not angry?" she asked timidly.  
Brooklyn blinked with a confused look on his face. "Why would I be mad?"  
Demona shrugged, and smiled. She walked up to him and sat on his lap.   
She rested her head on his shoulder.   
"Dark Fire," she whispered into his ear.  
"My Aurora..." He looked into her eyes.  
"Fire, what should we name the child?" she asked him.   
"Aur, you should know that. We've been visited by her how many times?"  
Demona smiled. "Krystiana. But what if we had... have more than one child?   
She _could_ not have been the first."  
Brooklyn grinned. "You're getting ahead of yourself."  
"But it's possible!" Demona growled.  
"Fine, fine. What do you want to name him or her?"  
Demona smirked triumphantly. "If it is a girl... well, that's obvious. If it is a   
boy... um...."  
"You bitch at me about a name, and now you can't even think of one?"   
Brooklyn said sarcastically.  
Demona's voice was flat. "I do not bitch."  
"Sorry, sorry!" Brooklyn said quickly. "It slipped out!"  
"Why don't you decide the name for the boy?"   
Brooklyn's brow wrinkled in thought. "Hmm... how about Altenese?"  
Demona blinked. "What was that again?"  
"Altenese," Brooklyn said more confidently. "It's... a long story."  
"It's all right," Demona smiled. "I like it."  
"Good."  
  
* * *  
  
Angela smiled. "Did you hear that, Broadway?" she whispered excitedly. "I'm   
going to have a little sister!"  
"Or brother," Broadway reminded her, keeping his voice down. "And it's only   
half, remember?"  
"I know," Angela said. "But it doesn't matter. Father is going to be so happy   
when he hears this!"  
"Wait for them to tell everyone. That's their pride."  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn sensed two people, but he didn't mind that they were listening in.   
He was too happy to care.   
  
* * *  
  
5 MONTHS LATER  
  
Broadway watched his brother pace nervously. He would walk back and forth   
across the room, look at the clock, either growl or sigh, then continue pacing. His   
footsteps clicked in time with the ticking of the clock, and it was driving Broadway   
insane.  
"Would you stop?!" Broadway exclaimed. "Demona's done this before.   
She's a big girl."  
  
* * *  
  
Demona growled in pain. She had a slightly calm look on her face, but   
inside, she was thinking ~S-H-I-T!~   
Elisa held her hand worriedly. "Breathe..."   
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn looked at the clock again.  
  
* * *  
  
Demona snarled again.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn tapped his foot impatiently. "Goddammit, why is it taking so long?"   
He still paced. Broadway watched, feeling like he was watching a caged   
panther.  
  
* * *  
  
Demona gave a long sigh of relief from the pain. It was over - the egg laid, so   
to speak. She tried to sit up, but the doctors almost immediately pushed her back   
down gently.   
"You need to rest now."  
"I don't need sleep, I need to get out of this freaking bed," Demona muttered.   
"Please, miss. We don't want you getting dizzy or anything."   
Demona stared at the doctors. ~Miss?~ she thought absently, but said   
nothing.  
Elisa went and opened the door. Brooklyn practically skidded in, looking like   
Kramer from Seinfeld. He slid in next to her bed on his knees, taking one of her   
hands. "You okay?"  
"Aside from the fact that they won't let me move, I'm fine."  
Brooklyn grinned. "You're getting soft. You would never let a human look at   
you, much less boss you around."  
Demona smiled. "I think you had something to do with that."  
Brooklyn leaned in for a kiss.  
"How long before the egg hatches, do you think?" he asked her before he   
kissed her.  
"I think about four of five months."   
Brooklyn smiled again, then continued in and gave her a long kiss, deep and   
rich.   
  
* * *  
  
Goliath found them two hours later, asleep, except now Brooklyn was on the   
bed, as well. He could only guess what had happened.   
He hoped there wasn't another child on the way.   
  
* * *  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER  
  
Brooklyn was reading a book when he heard a crack.  
His head whipped towards the egg sitting in the corner on a soft pillow. Sure   
enough, there was a long crack running down the side.   
"AURORA!!!" he yelled. "THE EGG-" He cut off as a single red talon poked   
out of the small crack to widen it. "-IS HATCHING!!"   
Demona heard his yell from across the castle. She dropped the box she was   
carrying and ran on all fours towards their room, almost knocking over Lexington.   
Instead, she jumped straight over his head.  
Lexington watched her sail down the hallway and skeer into hers and   
Brooklyn's room. Curious, he ran after her.   
Brooklyn was kneeling close to the egg, watching the small being within poke   
it's way out. It's talons weren't getting it very far. The hand dissappeared from the   
crack as a small whine came out.  
"Don't give up, little one," Demona hissed.  
Apparently it hadn't. A red fist came crashing through the shell. "Violent little   
bugger, ain't she?" Brooklyn said. Demona grinned and picked up the small female   
hatchling, wrapping her in a blanket.  
"Welcome to the world, Krystiana."  
The two parents marveled at their child as Lexington ran off to tell the clan.   
Gone unnoticed to the overjoyed parents, Krystiana's eyes flashed a honey-  
gold tone for a solid second, then returned to the normal brown color.  
  
* * *  
  
As Demona helped her get into the tiny loincloth the clan had made out of   
tradition, everyone ran into the room. Demona smiled over her shoulder. "Angela,   
come meet your new little sister." Angela walked up confidently to her mother.   
"She looks like you, Mother!" Angela marveled. "Your eyes..."  
Goliath walked up to the new parents. "Congratulations, both of you."   
Brooklyn grinned proudly as Demona handed the hatchling to him.   
Krys stared at his beak for a moment, then yawned, closing her eyes.  
"Babies are so cute when they yawn!" Fox exclaimed, and Elisa was quick to   
agree, grinning. Hudson simply mumbled somthing about "clan tradition," and   
"hatchlings."  
Krys was passed around to all present, except for Alexander, who watched   
with interest. He understood that this was a girl, though. All girls were evil. As Fox   
bent down to show him the new hatchling, and he made a terrifying face at her. Krys   
squeeked.  
"Alex!" Fox scolded.   
Elisa shook her head, but smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
2004 AD  
  
Much to the dismay of the parents (and everyone else in the castle, for that   
matter), Krys learned to walk at a very young age.   
She was also very fast. And since she was so small, she could fit into places   
that no one else could. She had to be bribed out, with either movies or food.   
Food - Krystiana loved food. She didn't eat it all the time like Broadway did,   
but she loved it. Food was for two things -eating and throwing. Krys had a very   
good arm and aim.   
"Steinbrenner should sign her up for pitching," Xanatos said one night after   
he was hit squarely in the face with mashed potatoes.   
"Not yet." Brooklyn smiled, trying not to smile. "Not yet."  
Krystiana laughed gleefully as Goliath wiped the potatoes off his wing.  
  
* * *  
  
2006 AD  
  
"Lex puter?"  
Lexington turned at Krystiana's inquiry.  
"Yes, Lex's computer."  
"Krys pay?"  
"No, Krys shouldn't play on this. Maybe I'll show you when you're older."  
Krys silently pouted for a few minutes, then toddled off.  
"Uh-son?"  
Hudson muted the television and looked at the hatchling. "Come to join me   
watching the football game, eh, lass?"  
Krys made a face. "No."  
The next stop was the library. Krys loved the library, as her father did. But she   
didn't love it for the books or the musty smell, but for the emptiness.  
But tonight it wasn't empty. Over half the clan was in there, gathered around a   
book. Goliath was pointing out certain spots.   
She walked up to the group. "Whatcha doin, Gi'af?" she asked. Goliath   
looked up from the book, knowing Krystiana's butchering of his name.  
"Come here, Krys." Krys walked over to Goliath, who hoisted her up onto his   
lap. He pointed at the picture in the book. "You know what this is?"  
"Wyvern!" Wyvern was one of the only names Krystiana didn't destroy.   
"Cahel Wyvern!"   
"Aye, when it was in Scotland. It stood atop a great cliff, overlooking the   
sea."  
Krys looked up at Goliath. He always spoke with dignity, but he was sooo   
boring! Still, he was the clan leader, and wise. "T'ousand years 'go?"  
"One thousand and twelve years, Krys," Brooklyn said.   
"Has it really been twelve years since we woke up?" Broadway said.   
"I guess..." Elisa said, pulling out a gray hair. "And it's showing up in me."  
Demona stared at her reincarnated rookery sister. "You're not old!"   
"This coming from a woman who doesn't age."  
"Nocta!"  
Elisa snarled at her. "Don't call me that! Salem chose that name!"  
Krys blinked as everyone fell silent. She had heard the name Salem used   
once or twice, and she always wondered who they were talking about. "Who's   
Salem?" she inquired.  
Brooklyn frowned. Not only was she wondering about her grandfather, she   
could pronounce his name right.  
Demona stepped forward and lifted Krys off Goliath's lap. As she did,   
Angela noticed something in Krys's eyes. No one else had seen it, so she assumed   
that she imagined it.   
Demona set her daughter on the ground. "Come on, Krys. We're going to go   
gliding!" A smile spread across Krys's face. She loved gliding, even though it was   
only her mother or someone else carrying her.   
As the two walked out of the room and everyone followed them, Angela   
lingered behind. She couldn't get out of her mind what Krystiana's eyes had looked   
like in that one moment. The colored part of her eyes weren't what they should have   
been. They weren't the brown eyes that she knew in her sister.   
Pure and simple honey.  
  
* * *  
  
2011 AD  
  
"ALEX!"  
"What?" Alex asked innocently.  
"Did you do your homework?"   
"Yes, Mom," Alex said in an annoyed voice. Fox nodded, and continued   
talking to Elisa and Brooklyn.   
Brooklyn noticed Krystiana sitting by him. "Careful, Krys. Don't go too close   
to the edge. You can't glide yet." Krystiana simply nodded, and Brooklyn directed   
his attention to Fox and Elisa.   
Alex turned back to Krystiana, grinning madly. "Now, you little bugger, you're   
going to get it," he said, advancing on her with his back hunched. Krys growled. Or   
tried too, at least. When Alex got within reaching distance, she yelped and ran   
dangerously close to the edge of the castle.   
She didn't get very far. Alex ran in and grabbed onto her tail. Krys fell to the   
ground, scratching her chin up on the stone. She jumped up and yelled something   
incomprehensible at Alex. She leapt up and tackled him.   
Alex yelled a warning, but she didn't listen. She leapt onto his shoulders and   
began hitting him on the head. Alex lost his balance, and they both tumbled over the   
edge.   
Alex let out a yell, while Krys was too surprised to let out a peep.   
Fox ran to edge of the castle. "ALEX!!" she screamed. Brooklyn ran past her   
and dove off after them.   
Krystiana heard the wind rushing in her ears. Alex was trying to call on his   
meager powers, but he couldn't concentrate.   
Krys knew she couldn't glide yet. Her wings muscles weren't strong enough   
yet to pull her own weight, much less Alex's as well. But she _had_ to try.   
She grabbed onto Alex's shoulders and made sure she had a good grip.   
She spread her wings as far as they would go until her back was screaming in pain,   
but she didn't give up. Finally, she adjusted her wings and the wind filled them. They   
stopped falling with a jerk.   
Brooklyn saw Krystiana hovering, and his mouth dropped open.  
"Daddy, look!" Krystiana cried gleefully. "I'm gliding!"  
"I... I'm leaving!!" Brooklyn was so amazed that he fell right past them. He let   
out a squak and then spread his wings and soared up to them. He grabbed onto   
both of them and glid to the lowest level of the castle.   
Hudson came up and shook his head. He knelt beside Krystiana. "Ye are the   
youngest I ever seen glide, not to mention carrying a bit of cargo."  
"I'm not cargo!" Alex feebly protested, but he went unnoticed.   
Brooklyn looked at his daughter. "Well, Krys. What do you have to say for   
yourself?"  
Krys grinned, then frowned. "My back hurts."  
  
* * *  
  
2013 AD  
  
"Elisa, can you watch Krys for me?"  
Elisa turned to Brooklyn. "Sure, why?"  
"Aw, Goliath want to talk to me about something. He said it might take a   
while."  
"I don't need looking after!" Krys said with amazing clarity.  
"Of course not, dear," Brooklyn said. "But we need you to protect Elisa."  
"From what?"  
"Uh... er..."  
"People," Elisa put in with faint amusement. "Just bad people."  
"I'm not stupid," Krys muttered inaudibly as her father walked out.  
Krystiana felt a presense in her mind. She had sensed him before, just   
watching the clan. But this time...  
*Come to me, Krystiana.*  
Krys stood up slowly, almost as if in a spell. She faintly heard Elisa asking   
what she was doing.   
*Leave Nocta. Come here.* Something guided her out the door. She knew   
who this was, but she had never actually met him. The clan whispered about him as   
if he was an enemy, but he was their closest friend.  
*Come to me, Krystiana.*  
*I'm coming, Salem.*  
  
* * *   
Brooklyn walked into the library and spied Goliath looking out the window.   
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
"Brooklyn, sit down."  
Brooklyn sat, fearing he was about to be lectured.   
"It's time."  
"Time?"  
"It's your time. Time for you become leader."  
Brooklyn let the words sink in. "But... now?"  
"Now, Brooklyn. I am getting too old to lead the clan. I can barely glide two   
miles without feeling it in my bones. And there are times... when I don't know what to   
do. You are always the one to come through."  
Brooklyn blinked. The words had a ring of truth, but he hadn't expected   
Goliath to fall back so quickly. "I... I can't order you around. It just wouldn't feel right,"   
he said. A feeble protest.   
"You have to. In order for a clan to be strong, it must have a strong leader.   
You are that leader now." Brooklyn looked down and closed his eyes at Goliath's   
words.  
"I will, then," he said with his eyes still closed. "But..." He stopped suddenly,   
feeling a prickle in the back of his mind.   
*Elisa?* Elisa's feeble magic only allowed her to send out emotions to the   
others, but Brooklyn heard this feeling loud and clear. Distress. And fear for his   
daughter.   
"Krys..." he whispered. He sprinted out of the room and headed outside.   
Goliath wasn't far behind.  
There he saw chaos. Salem was ramming Elisa into a wall, rendering her   
unconsious. Krys knelt beside her, crying, looking at Salem.   
"I warned you, Nocta," Salem said softly, as if she could hear her. Perhaps   
she could. "Not even you can interfere with my plans tonight."  
Krys stood up with a faint red tint mixed with tears in her eyes. "You lured me   
out here!"  
"That I did," Salem admitted in a comforting voice. "Please come with me,   
Krystiana."  
"Over my fucking dead body," Brooklyn said in a dangerously low voice. He   
took on a fighting stance with his eyes glowing bright.   
"I do not wish to fight you... Brooklyn. Or should it be Dark Fire, as Aurora   
calls you?" There was nothing coy in Salem's voice. It sounded as if he was   
seriously contemplating something.   
"You can't call me anything," Brooklyn snarled. "You aren't taking my   
daughter anywhere."  
"I need to," Salem said in a pleading voice. "She must be trained. She holds   
so much Power in her that needs to be unleashed."  
"You stride up here and ask me if you can kidnap my daughter?" Brooklyn   
laughed bitterly.   
"I'm not asking." Salem's tone took on a harsh side.   
"Fuck off."  
Salem narrowed his eyes. "I do not wish to fight."  
"Well, yay for you," Brooklyn said sarcastically. "If you want to come and take   
my kid, you can kiss my ass."  
"I'm trying very hard to control myself-"  
"SO WHAT!" Brooklyn roared. "I'm through controlling myself." He leapt at   
Salem in a rustle of wings. Salem neatly side-stepped him and knocked a fist into   
the back of his head. Brooklyn saw stars, momentarily stunned.   
Salem used the moment and ran at Krys. Krys let out a yell and began   
struggling as Salem picked her up and started running for the edge of the castle.   
Goliath leapt forwards and grabbed Salem around one of the ankles. Instead of   
falling like Goliath wanted, Salem simply twisted around knocked him in the head   
with his tail.   
Krys was still yelling, struggling more violently now. Salem ignored the child's   
efforts to get free and swayed off the edge of the castle. Brooklyn quickly leapt after   
him, only to be hit by a gust of violent wind that had been no doubt called on by   
Salem himself, sending him reeling back against the wall.   
Brooklyn landed on the castle with eyes that burned like fire and watched his   
daughter and father-in-law fade into the night until the last.  
He looked blankly at nothing and then closed his eyes, sinking to his knees   
and hands, shaking his head. He was acting rather calm considering the   
circumstances.   
Demona ran outside and saw her mate kneeling. She ran up next to him and   
bent down. "What happened?" she asked.  
"Salem has Krystiana."  
  
* * *  
  
Krystiana watched Salem with burning eyes. "I want to go home!"  
"Later," he answered.   
"Please..."   
"You must be trained."   
Krystiana snarled. "Trained to do what?"  
Salem glanced at her. "To tap into the Watchtowers."  
"The what?"  
Salem sighed. "I see Aurora and... Dark Fire have not taught you anything."  
"What are you talking about?" Krys said desperately. "Why are you keeping   
me here?"  
Salem looked at her carefully. Her cheeks were tearstained, and her spiky   
white hair was in a mess. He bent down on one knee next to her.  
"Krystiana, I am sorry for taking you from your parents. But you are part of   
what they are today. If not for you, they may not have even become mates."  
"So?"  
"You have to be trained, or else you may end up not existing," Salem said   
bluntly.   
Krys looked at him blankly. "I'm not sure I understand," she said softly. Salem   
looked into her brownish-golden eyes and sighed.   
"This will be a long story," he said, sitting back.  
  
* * *  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Krystiana watched her grandfather look at the book in frustration. "What are   
you doing?" she asked.  
Salem looked up at her and sighed. "I was looking for a spell that would lead   
your parents away from us."  
Krys looked hurt. "Why can't they find us?"  
"They will take you away and keep me from teaching you," Salem explained.  
"Because they don't know the whole story?" Krys asked.  
"Yes." Salem shut his book and put it back on the shelf. "I suppose we will   
have to leave New York. They will find us eventually."   
"When can I go back to them?" Krys asked eagerly.  
Salem looked at her again. "When you are ready to."  
Krystiana sighed and folded her wings around her shoulders. "Well, NOW   
what are we doing?"  
  
* * *  
  
2015 AD  
Paris, France  
  
Krystiana and Salem glided side by side around the Eifel Tower. They   
landed on one of the rails to rest.   
Krystiana set down her bag and stretched her wings. Letting out a yawn, she   
sat down on the edge.   
"What am I going to learn tonight?" she asked Salem. He looked at her with   
amusement.  
"Changing shape. It will be a two night lesson," Salem said with a smile.   
Krys looked up with enthusiasm. "You mean... like changing into a human?"   
"Yes," he said. With a sigh, he added, "Soon you will pass me and my own   
teachings. You learn too fast."  
"I'm sorry. Would you like me too slow down?" Krys joked.   
"No, no!" Salem said with a laugh.   
Krys smiled and brushed a white bang out of her eyes. Salem watched her   
and suddenly reached into his bag. He drew out something gold.   
"Krystiana," he said. Krys looked at him and spied the gold thing. Her eyes   
widened as he handed her the golden tiara, just like her mother's. She stared at it in   
her hands.  
"This is yours. It is exactly like Aurora's, and the sign of the Early Hatchers,"   
Salem said. Krystiana watched still as he took the tiara and then placed it in place   
on her forehead. She bit her lower lip.  
"Thank you," she whispered. Suddenly, a tear ran down her cheek. She   
wiped it away quickly, hoping Salem hadn't noticed.  
"What is wrong?" Salem asked, concerned.  
"I... I miss them," Krys said, letting another tear fall. "When am I going to see   
them again?"   
Salem closed his eyes and leaned back. "Soon..." he muttered. "Very   
soon." He looked to the sky. "Come, we must be on our way."  
Krys stood up and wiped another tear away, then touched the golden tiara   
gently. She spread her wings and leapt over the edge, letting the wind speed her   
along.   
Salem watched her for a moment before gliding after her.   
  
* * *  
  
2019 AD  
Cooperstown, New York  
  
Krys squinted through the sheets of rain. She already wasn't feeling well, and   
the wind and rain wasn't making anything easier. After nearly running into the tower-  
type thing on the building which said something like "National Baseball Hall of   
Fame," she finally turned to Salem in frustration.   
"Maybe we should land somewhere before we kill ourselves," she yelled   
horasely over the howling wind.   
Salem shouted back an agreement, lost in the wind, then pointed at a nearby   
baseball stadium.   
Krystiana flapped her wings and beat towards the field. Landing somewhere   
near third base, she let out a yell.   
"ICK!" She lifted up a foot and stared at the mud sticking to it. "You think they   
would take better care of Doubleday Field," she muttered, running towards the   
dugout. Salem ran in behind her, nearly slipping on a puddle.   
Krys flopped down on the bench and wrung out her hair. It was freezing, but   
at least they were out of the wind and rain. She let out a tremendous yawn and then   
cloaked her wings tightly around herself. She suddenly sneezed.   
"Are you all right?" Salem asked.   
Krys nodded, but then she sneezed again, then again, and a sudden shiver   
went through her. Salem walked up next to her and looked into her features.  
"I think you inherited your father's resistance to the cold," he muttered, taking   
a wet blanket out of his bag. He squeezed out as much water as he could, then   
wrapped it around Krystiana.   
  
* * *  
  
"I think you'll find this interesting."  
Brooklyn looked up at Alex, who was holding out a report.   
Brooklyn took it and read. "Two winged creatures spotted in Cooperstown?!   
Landed in Doubleday field..." He looked at Alex in amazement and hope.  
"There's a helicopter waiting outside."  
  
* * *  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Krystiana lay on the bench, staring at the water dripping off the side of the   
dugout. It looked like she was inside a waterfall. She tried to swallow, but her throat   
felt like it was stopped up by something. She felt parched. Salem was holding a   
warm compress to her head and looking through his books again.   
Salem was searching for some kind of relief for her when he heard the deep   
rumbling coming from outside. A light suddenly shone through the falling water and   
into their eyes. Salem still held the compress to her head even as two somebody's   
began walked towards the dugout.   
Brooklyn burst through the water. Spotting Salem, his eyes began glowing   
and he let out a tremendous snarl.   
"Get away from my daughter," he growled. Demona's eyes began burning a   
firey red when she saw her child laying on the bench.  
"What have you done to her?" she snarled. She ran up next to her and   
pushed Salem aside roughly. "What's wrong with her?"  
Krystiana looked at her mother and smiled weakly as Demona put a hand to   
her forehead. "I think I have the flu."   
Brooklyn walked up to Krys and picked her up in his arms. "We're going   
back to Manhattan," he said. He turned to Salem with heat in his eyes. "And you are   
NOT taking her away from us again!"   
"No!" Krys suddenly yelled from his arms.   
"What?!" Demona exclaimed. "Salem kidnapped you, Krys!" She reached   
out and touched her daughter's cheek. "He kept you from us for six years..."  
"I know that!" Krystiana said, raising her head. "But... I want him to come with   
us!"  
Brooklyn stared at her. "Krys..." But Krystiana was already looking at Salem.   
"Please come with us," she said. "You _are_ a part of the clan!"  
Salem closed his eyes. "I do not think they will want me," he said. "I took the   
clan's child, as Aurora said."  
Brooklyn sighed. "Are you sure you want him back with us, Krys?" She   
nodded quickly. He looked at Salem and narrowed his eyes.  
"Fine," he said with a slight growl. "We're leaving now." He turned to the   
outside and ran through the rain to the waiting helicopter, carrying Krystiana in his   
arms all the while.  
  
* * *  
  
Krys felt a buzzing around her skin. Her stone skin went flying, and she sat up   
from the infirmary bed, yawning. She turned to her mother with a smile on her face.   
"I want to see everybody!" she exclaimed, beginning to get off of the bed,   
only to be pushed back down.   
"You need rest. The flu is an illness, not a wound," Demona said. "It can't be   
healed at sunrise."  
"But-"  
"Rest."  
"Then bring everybody in here!"  
"Rest!" Demona's commanding voice made Krys shrink back down into the   
pillows.   
She was right. Krys _did_ need sleep. She was just so excited to be back   
with her clan, that she ignored it...  
  
* * *  
  
Broadway regarded Salem with a slightly distasteful look. After all, this was   
the gargoyle who had tried to own and control Brooklyn and his mate, Elisa, and not   
to mention Lexington's old girlfriend...   
~That was a bad way to put that,~ Broadway thought, wincing. ~She was more then   
that to him...~  
But she was gone now.   
Salem noticed Broadway staring at him. "What is it?" he asked.   
Broadway narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you mean besides that fact that you're a   
son of a-" He recieved a smack in the arm from Angela. He settled for glaring at   
Salem.   
Salem simply looked back at him, calm and cool.   
  
* * *  
  
Krystiana snuck through the hallway. Nobody had spotted her yet, and she   
was hoping that by the time she saw everyone, they wouldn't care that she wasn't   
"resting." She wasn't getting much rest, anyway. Tossing and turning... she had the   
feeling something was slightly wrong. Different then when she had left.   
She heard voices. She peeked out into the courtyard and saw Salem,   
Broadway, and Angela. She smiled widely and ran out to them.   
Angela spotted her first, and let out a wide smile. "Krys!" She ran up to her   
and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. "My sister!"  
Salem looked at Krystiana with a displeased look. "Krys..."  
Krys shook her head. "I know, I know. I should be resting," she said   
nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes and then smiled again as Broadway came up to   
her.   
"KRYSTIANA!"   
Krys grimaced and turned to face her mother's stern glare. "Uh... I can't   
exactly call for mother, can I?" she said. She smiled a half-smile, half-cringe, then let   
out an "Er...."  
Demona shook her head and put a hand on Krys's shoulder. "Come on. Let's   
get back to the infirmary."  
"But I want to see everybody!" she protested. Demona led her further away,   
out of hearing distance from the three. "Lex, Fox, Xanatos, Alex, Goliath, Hudson,   
Bronx-"  
She cut off when she noticed her mother's sad expression. "What is it?" she   
asked.  
Demona looked at her and smiled grimly. "I'll take you to Goliath and   
Hudson." She began leading her daughter to the gardens.  
Krystiana's feeling of dread came crashing back. Demona took her to two   
headstones. Krys bent down, afraid to read the names. And when she finally did...  
"Oh, my god..." she whispered. "How... when..."  
Demona bent down next to her. "Hudson died of old age a few months after   
you... left."  
Krystiana turned to the other headstone. "And Goliath?"  
Demona looked down. "He saved us all in 2015. There was an uprising of   
rogue Quarrymen. He-"  
Krystiana wretched. "Never mind. I don't want to know," she said, pushing her   
mother away. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she demanded, turning her back.  
Demona sighed. "I didn't want to shock you-"  
"Well, you did anyway! You didn't have to go and act as if everything was the   
same as it was before!" She turned back to her mother with a tear running down her   
face. "Where's Father?" she snarled.  
Demona bit her lip. "He's out visiting an old friend..."  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn bent down next to the grave marker and placed the flower. He stood   
back up and bowed his head.   
"It's been almost twenty years since it happened," he said. "I thought I should   
update you on what's been going on.   
"Aurora and I found our daughter. She was in Cooperstown, along with   
Salem." He sighed, and continued. "I guess they've grown close over the past few   
years. Krys asked us to let Salem into the clan. I did, but I'm still wondering if I made   
a mistake. Even if he has changed, the clan won't trust him. Aur and me sure as hell   
won't, not after what he tried to do." Brooklyn let out a bitter chuckle. "If he had a   
sense of humor, I would just bet he'd plead temporary insanity."  
He stopped for a few seconds, wondering if he should say this or not. "I've   
been having the nightmares about you again. Ever since Goliath died, they started   
coming back. But the past few weeks they have been really bad. I just want to know   
if you forgive me." He paused, like waiting for an answer. He inhaled and closed his   
eyes. "For choosing Aur as a mate. For leading you on, when I knew a relationship   
between us wouldn't work. You were too much like a sister to me." He opened his   
eyes stared at the name on the headstone. "Do you forgive me?"   
A tear escaped his eye and ran down his face. He knelt in front of the grave   
in a silent prayer, then walked away from it with his head down.   
Maybe it was a trick of the light, but the grave marker's name suddenly   
seemed to glow in answer.  
Faye Jackson.  
  
* * *  
  
"Krys?"  
She didn't look up at her sister's voice. "What?"  
"Would you like to meet someone?"  
"Who?"  
"Your niece and nephew."  
At this Krystiana looked up. "What?"  
Angel gave her a small smile. In her arms were two hatchlings, barely a year   
old. "Meet Kitsune and Kiku."  
Krystiana smiled a stood up to greet the two new gargoyles. "Where did   
those names come from?"  
Angela handed her the boy. "That's Kitsune. It's an odd name, I know. It   
means fox in Japanese." Krystiana marveled at Kitsune's alertness. "Kiku means   
chrysanthemum, a symbol of autumn. That's when they hatched."  
"Who thought up the names?"  
"You've heard about the Ishimura clan, haven't you?"  
Krystiana nodded as Kitsune reached up and pulled her hair. "You met them   
on your Avalon trip."  
"Yes. Well, a few of them visited while you were gone. They named the   
twins."  
"Aren't gargoyle twins an unusual occurance?" Krystiana questioned.  
"Yes. Mother was amazed. You should have seen the expression on her   
face."  
Krystiana grinned. "How's Alex?"  
Angela smiled back at her. "Believe it or not, he's getting married in two   
months."  
"Not to Michelle, I hope."  
"Nope. Lina."  
Krystiana's eyes widened. "You're kidding."   
As their conversation continued, Krystiana couldn't help but smile to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
The two sisters stopped talking when their mother walked in. Krystiana   
frowned at her.  
Demona sat down and looked at them. "I have news," she stated, holding her   
head high. The two looked at her in curiosity. It was rare that their mother ever   
clearly told anyone anything. "I'm pregnant again."  
Krys stared a moment beffore reacting. "Really?" she whispered, smiling.  
"Mother, that's wonderful!" Angela said as Krystiana leapt up from her seat   
and hugged her mother. "Does Brooklyn know?"  
"Not yet. He's still gone. I just couldn't wait to tell someone."  
"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl..." Angela wondered.  
"Does Salem know?"  
Demona looked at Krystiana. "What?" she said, her upper lip curling.  
"Does Salem know?" Krystiana repeated.  
"No." Demona's eyes and voice were hard.  
"Shouldn't you tell him?"  
"Why? So he can kidnap my children again?"  
Krystiana looked down. She knew Salem had done wrong by kidnapping   
her. "If he's staying here," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "He won't   
need to kidnap anyone again, will he?"  
Demona's upper lip curled back, but she said nothing.  
  
* * *  
12 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Krys!" Angela sprinted into the library with a huge smile on her face. "Come   
meet your brother!"  
Krystiana grinned. "Brother?" Angela grabbed her hand and dragged her   
through the hallways.  
Almost as soon as Krys was in the door, Brooklyn handed something to her.   
It wriggled in her hands and looked up at her with golden eyes.   
"Meet Altenese, your brother."  
Krystiana smiled and traced her brother's beak with a talon. "Altenese..."  
  
* * *  
  
Salem watched through the window with a frown. Altenese... his newest   
grandchild. This boy had power. Even more then Krystiana did.   
Altenese had potential.   
Salem's frowned deepened.   
Potential to be lethally dangerous... to have so much power was frightening.   
  
* * *  
  
Two more pairs of eyes watched Salem as he watched his clan within the   
castle.   
A hand waved, and the image before the two figures switched to the new   
gargoyle boy.   
"His name is Altenese."  
A laugh sounded. "He has power."  
"More than enough."  
"He will be our Shi."  
  
* * *  
  
Destiny awaits you here.  
  
* * *  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
The girl sighed. This was her last visit to the past, and she had a lot of things   
to do before she could go back.   
She knew what her Destiny was, so long as she did everything right.   
Time wasn't a river. It was like an ocean.  
Destiny was like a river.  
Golden eyes looked skyward. It was time.   
Time to accept Destiny...  
  
-----  
OWARI  
-----  
Up next...   
  
Mind Games - One of my favorite couple will remember. But which one?  
  
I changed my mind. My stories won't be ending. I got a sudden inspiration for   
something during U.S. History (one has nothing to do with the other... I was just   
spacing out and thinking).   
  
Anywho... here's a rundown of things.  
  
Final Two stories of "Season Two:"  
Mind Games  
The Coven Saga, Part IV: Dark Reunion  
  
Then something new will come about...   
Season Three - "The Altenese Saga"  
  
Watch for it at my site.  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~vichan 


End file.
